Existing navigation and timing signals provided by various existing satellite navigation systems often do not provide satisfactory system performance. In particular, the signal power, bandwidth, and geometrical leverage of such navigation and timing signals are generally insufficient to meet the needs of many demanding usage scenarios.
Existing navigation and timing approaches based, for example, on Global Positioning System (GPS) signals may not be available to a navigation user in many instances. Typically, a GPS receiver must receive at least four simultaneous ranging sources to permit three dimensional positioning and accurate time transfer. However, GPS signals often provide insufficient, low-signal power or geometry to readily penetrate urban canyons or the walls of buildings. Other navigation approaches based, for example, on cellular telephone or television signals typically lack vertical navigation information.
Existing systems have attempted to address indoor navigation deficiencies by the use of various approaches, for example, inertial navigation systems, specialized beacons, and highly sensitive GPS systems. However, inertial navigation systems drift and are expensive. Beacons require specialized fixed assets that are expensive and not standardized thus having only specialized utility, and sensitive GPS systems often do not perform to user expectations due to the weakness of the GPS signals in indoor environments.